xmenanewbeginningfandomcom-20200214-history
Kato
Kato Early Life (1960-1985) Kato was born the second twin of Krystal Huang, a.k.a. Cobra. Though, he was favored more by their parents than she was. He was kept while Cobra was abandoned due to her mutations, and their parents hoped he wouldn't turn out the same. When he didn't, and seemed to be a normal human, His parents rejoiced and decided to safely move to California, taking him with them. He's lived in California ever since then, and since, has found out that he is infact a mutant, but kept it secret from his family, in fear that his parents would disown him, like they had his sister. He grew up like a normal child, living up to the stereotype of being good at math for being an asian. He excelled in mathematics and science. When he was 18, he left home for college, and starting looking into his powers, and mutants in general. He found out that there was a school for mutants back in New York, and hoped that his sister had found the place, and was well. Later after college, Kato was found by James Reid and hired as a caretaker to his many cars. Kato's interest in automotive engineering fueled him to mess with some of James Reid's cars, creating unbelievable feats in the field. While working for James Reid, Kato heard news of mutants fighting back the MRD in New York. This interested him, and he contemplated making a move of his own. Eventually, James found out that Kato was a mutant, but promised to keep his secret, as long as he kept a few of the secrets he knew about James. Agreeing, Kato was never reported to the MRD. Though, after the mutant movements had begun to raise in the 1980's, he found out that his sister was infact alive and well, after he saw her in L.A. On one of her missions for the brotherhood. He approached her, and asked her what her name was, only to not get a response. He thought she was shy and introduced himself. Cobra then looked at him in disbelief and brought him to an alley, to much protest from himself, thinking she meant harm, only to hear her speak to him a reptilian voice, telling him that she was infact his sister. He believed her, she looked like their mother, and she had the fangs and tongue that he remembered from their childhood. They took a day to catch up, him telling her about his own powers. Cobra then told him that if he ever needed help, to come to New York. When Cobra had to leave, Kato had mixed feelings, not wanting to see her leave him again, but he knew if he got caught up in her work, he'd only get hurt. Recent Life (1986-2011) What if...? RPs Kato is also part of the "What if...?" RPs. Warning, the fallowing may contain spoilers! What If #1 :: Turned Into Animals What If #2 :: Cobra's Death What If #3 :: Victor and Cobra having a kid What If #4: Crazy Remy What if #5: Jason Priest is Ghost Rider What If #6: Vampiric Takeover Kato Facts * Quotes * Category:Characters